As Fate Would Have it
by rmpdc.dcstr94
Summary: After being rejected by his childhood friend Rosa, Nate stumbles upon a dropped Xtransceiver. And from there, friendship, eventual romance, and occasional awkwardness ensue. A Transceivershipping fic, with Sequelshipping on the side. Rated M for eventual lemons. NOTE: that the cover photo belongs to MONO-Land on DA. Link to original image here: /art/PokeBW2-KyouRuri-315273588?q fa
1. Fated to Meet

**Chapter 1: Fated to Meet**

* * *

_**Author's note**: This is my first fanfic(also hopefully, not my last), so don't expect anything_ too_ special_._ I wrote this fic as inspired by several other works, most notably _Katawa Shoujo_ and other _Pokémon_ romance fics on this site(in fact, one of the authors I took my inspiration from encouraged me to write this), as well as due to the lack of any "good" Nate/Yancy stories at the time I had started writing this. Enjoy!_

* * *

**_The story begins in Nimbasa City's amusement park, where our hero, Nate, has just earned his fourth Gym Badge. As he exits the gym, he encounters his childhood friend (and long-standing crush) Rosa. Hoping to finally confess his love for her, he invites her for a ride, knowing that she herself is huge fan of the Ferris wheel as well as helping him "set the mood" for the moment. However, the mood of said moment changes when things suddenly turn out for the worse, starting with Rosa's reply …_**

"Sorry. I can't." Rosa said to her childhood friend Nate while both of them were riding the Ferris wheel.

"What?" Nate replied.

"As much as I'm flattered by your offer, I can't…"

"W-why? Am I being too nice or something? Or is it because of someone else?"

"…" She went silent.

"…Is it because of Hugh?" He suddenly began to realize the picture.

"…I…don't…know…" She replied reluctantly. He could sense a tic in her tone and immediately he felt negative emotions coming through him.

The awkward silence continued for what seemed like minutes. Finally Nate decided to break it.

"I-it's okay. I understand." He said in a slightly disappointed tone.

"W-we…can still be friends r-right?" She said worriedly.

"Of course. There's no changing that. We'll always be friends." He said to assure her.

_Friends. _That word hit him like a Bouffalant to the chest as they exited the Ferris wheel. By then their ride was already over.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Rosa asked Nate who was obviously in a daze from what she said to him.

"I…I think I'll continue the Pokémon League challenge. W- what about you?"

"I'm most likely going to stick around Nimbasa for a while. I really plan on beating the Battle Subway after that battle we had with the Subway Bosses the other day. And I'm also currently performing in the Musicals."

"I see. Well good luck with the Battle Subway. I personally wouldn't go for it until after I beat the Pokémon League. I hear even Veterans have trouble maintaining win streaks. I'd train first if I were you."

"Yeah, I think you're right. I think I'll follow on what you said about the Subway Bosses by training on Route 16. Thanks for the advice. Oh, look, I'm already late. I still have a Musical to attend. I've got to get going. See you around." She then ran as fast as she could toward to the building where the Musicals were being held.

"Man, she didn't even let me say goodbye. *Sigh*" Immediately after she left, Nate continued going around the amusement park to get over both Rosa friendzoning him and his surprise towards that answer from her.

_Darn. After all these years of wanting to admit my affection for her, I get that reply from her, of all things…,_ Nate thought. Despite his high hopes earlier that he could court Rosa, on the Ferris Wheel of all places, and having just earned his fourth badge at the gym prior, she turned him down, presumably for his best friend (and rival) Hugh.

"Oh well. Guess I can't have everything in life…" Nate said to himself as he realized that he was already at the Eastern end of the amusement park, and that it was already late afternoon. _No point in dawdling here all day long, might as well continue on to Driftveil._

Just as he was about to leave the amusement park in disappointment and haste, he noticed a bright and shiny object on the ground. When he picked it up, he noticed that it was a custom Xtransceiver. Based on the design, he assumed that it must belong to someone rich or famous. For now, he decided, he would keep it until the time came.

Not long after exiting the amusement park, he heard a ring, not from his own Xtransceiver, but from the one he had just picked up. "I'm guessing this must be… the owner?" he said to himself.

"Um…Hello?" the voice on other end said. What Nate immediately noticed was two things: the voice of the caller was female and the lack of a profile picture on her end.

"H-hello. Uh…umm…are you the owner of this Xtransceiver?" Nate replied.

"Yes. That's right. I'm the owner of that Xtransceiver. I'm using an old Xtransceiver right now, so it's audio only. Sorry." The owner replied.

"Oh. I see. About that, I found it near the Ferris wheel just as I was about to leave the amusement park. I thought it would be good to hold onto it until the time came when you would look for it."

"Thank you for finding it. Truth is, I want to come pick it up right away, but... Right now I'm very busy with work, and I'm not in a place where I can stop and come get it. If you don't mind, could you hang on to it for a little bit?"

"Um…alright…"

"Really? You don't mind? Thank you so much. My name's Na... Er... sorry... Yancy. And you are?"

"M-my name's Nate. Nice to meet you, Yancy."

"Nate? OK. When work calms down, I'll come pick it up, so please take care of it for me! Also... I'm sure you'll want to keep in touch until I can pick up my Xtransceiver. So I'll call your Xtransceiver often. Bye, then. Thanks again." She then hung up.

_*Sigh* I still can't believe that was fast . _Nate thought to himself as he left Nimbasa City en route to Driftveil Drawbridge to obtain his next badge.

_This could be the start of something good…_He thought to himself as he made his way through Route 5 towards said bridge.

* * *

**_P.S._** :_ Well, that's it for now. I hope you guys liked it. I'll try to post Chapter 2 as soon as I finish editing it out and having it previewed by my friends and associates. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW thnx :))_


	2. Fate and Friendship

**Chapter 2: Fate and Friendship**

* * *

_**Author's note:** Welp, after a massive edit overhaul, here it is. Note the massive expansion and dramatization of the actual in-game conversations. It was deliberate on my part, as I felt the in-game dialogue was a bit too bland to depict this event. Well, enjoy!_

* * *

And he was right, at first. Following that first call, Nate began chatting with Yancy regularly via her Xtransceiver whenever they weren't busy. They talked about their hobbies, interests, where they lived, and so on, even to the point where the latter thought that Nate was a girl. They both began to warm up to one another whenever they talked casually, treating each moment as a time when they could forget about the world and focus on the simple things in life. However, as time passed, they gradually began to distance themselves as their conversations got shorter and shorter, until they simply just _stopped_ talking altogether…

**_A few months later, Nate finally achieves his childhood dream of becoming the Unova League Champion by defeating Iris. While initially enjoying his new position, in the end though, he realizes that he cannot handle the long-term responsibilities of his new position, after losing a completely one-sided battle against Kanto Champion Red at the PWT's Champions Tournament. He decides instead to consider the other things that have caught his attention on his journey, finally settling with his other childhood dream, to play the parts of his favourite comic book characters, _****Lucario Kid_ and _Sneasel Ninja , _in the upcoming _Brycen-Man _and _Full Metal Cop** **_series of Live-Action Films by PokéStar Studios, _****_under the stage name "Lack-Two"_** .

**_ One day, while on the set after a long day of filming the last scenes for the upcoming third film in the _****Brycen-Man _series, _Brycen-Man Strikes Back_, Nate hears the familiar sound of a certain someone's Xtransciever. When he finally checks it after 3 rings, he unsurprisingly sees a name he hadn't heard from in months: Yancy. Immediately, guilt and hesitation overcome him, but in the end he decides to pick it up, knowing not answering would just make things worse for their apparently strained friendship._**

"Hello?" Nate said somewhat hesitantly as he answered his Xtransceiver.

"Nate? Is that you?" Yancy replied.

Once he recognized her familiar voice, he was immediately overcome with guilt.

"Y-Yancy? I-I'm so sorry for not talking to you these past few months. I hope you can forgive me for that."

"Nate! Nate! Don't worry! I'm not angry at you. To be honest, I should be the one to say sorry for not calling you in a while…I got pretty caught up with work these past few months, and I haven't been getting enough rest until now. I hope you can forgive me for that, ahaha."

Relieved by this reply, Nate decides to change the topic, wondering why she had called him in the first place.

"Speaking of which…, why call me after all this time?"

"W-well, I just wanted to ask you something, if it's not too much to ask..." She said hesitantly.

"And that would be…?"

"Well, recently, I've been given a weeklong break from work, which means I'm free for now and…"

"And…?"

"And…Umm…would you… like to meet up this Saturday evening at the amusement park in Nimbasa?"

Upon hearing this, he blushed. He could really feel where this was going…

"So…you mean to say you, uhhh…want to go on a date with me?" he nervously said as started to have Butterfrees in his stomach.

"Well, not _really_. I just wanted you to hand me back my Xtransceiver…"

"Oh." Once again, this reply hits him hard as per the near-disaster that took place not too long ago. But just as he was about to feel bad once again, she intervenes at the last minute.

"Actually…that's a great idea! I wouldn't mind hanging out with you. After all, I should really thank you for helping me with my problems these past few months, ahahaha! So, how about it? You free this Saturday afternoon?"

Upon realizing that he actually was free that weekend, he nervously replies. "I…uh…actually…I am!"

"That's great! Let's meet around 5:30 PM near the Ferris wheel. I'm looking forward to seeing you there, ahahaha. Alright, see you this Saturday, Nate."

"Alright, see you too, Yancy." _click_

That Saturday afternoon, as he neared the Ferris wheel around 5:30PM as promised, what (or rather who) he saw before him stunned him. Standing right in front of the Ferris wheel was a girl with pink hair around his age, wearing a simple white and violet blouse and skirt, but what caught him the most was that she was wearing what looked like a white sun hat with a reddish-pink ribbon. Not only that, he could tell even from afar that she was really, really cute. For what seemed like a minute, he nervously kept looking at the girl until he caught her attention. From the looks of it, she was also just as nervous as he was. Curious, he approaches her.

_I wonder if this girl is Yancy_, Nate wondered as he decided to confirm the identity of the girl in front of him. Just as he was about to ask if she was indeed Yancy, the mystery girl spoke first.

"N-no! I'm not who you think I am!" the girl screamed out loud in panic.

Instantly recognizing her familiar tone, and deciding to ease the awkwardness of the already very awkward situation, Nate immediately tries to calm her down while at the same time trying to (unsuccessfully) introduce himself to her. It took him several minutes, but once she did calm down, she immediately recognized his voice.

"…S…so you're Nate? I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else. Well, uh…it's finally nice to meet you in person. And yes, just in case you're wondering, I'm Yancy. You…look so different from how I imagined you would be, so I was kind of taken aback a little, ahahaha."

"Do I really look like a Team Plasma member to you?" he replied sarcastically.

Getting the joke, Yancy begins to lighten up. "Actually…you do kind of look like a grunt, hee hee!"

"Really? Hahahahaha!"

"Yes, really! Ahahahaha!"

Just as they continue laughing from the joke, Nate suddenly pulls something out of his bag as he remembers why they had met up in the first place.

"Oh, Yancy! I almost forgot. I think this…belongs to you." Nate says as he gives her Xtransceiver back.

"Nate, thank you so much! I really thought I'd lose it for good."

"Don't worry, that's what friends are for. So, why a custom Xtransceiver?"

"Well, kind of a long story. It's what I can best describe as a "gift" from my company for a job well done."

"No wonder you sounded so worried that day… I guess it'd be an insult to your bosses if you lost it."

"Yeah…I really felt sorry for myself after being so careless that day. I was almost thinking of skipping work for a while after that... I probably would have lost my job if I didn't make that call…"

"So basically I'm kind of like your knight in shining armor for answering that call, right?"

"I guess you could call it that, ahahahaha! Anyway, I really owe you a lot for that day."

…

As they continue talking about what had happened to the two of them in the past few months, more so on Yancy's part, seconds turn into minutes, and minutes into hours. Before they even realize it, it is already well into the night.

Yancy is the first to notice the sudden passage of time. "It's getting late…"

"Huh…guess time really does fly fast…" Nate replied disappointedly.

"Well, Nate , thanks for everything today. I'd better get going, then. .."

However, just before she gets the chance to bolt away, he once again asks her something.

"Yancy, wait! Before you go, would you ummm…uhhh…like to have dinner with me right now? I feel kind of sorry and embarrassed for our "date" ending like this, and I want to make up for it by paying for dinner."

"W-why thank you so much! I feel very flattered by your offer, ahahaha! To be honest, I am kind of hungry after all that talking we had, and I feel bad on my part for letting time slip by. Say, let's just split the bill and we'll call it even?"

"Hmmm…I don't know. I feel bad for splitting the bill on a date…But if you insist, then its fine by m…"

"Oh, thank you again so much Nate!" Just as she says this to him, she suddenly embraces him, causing him to blush.

"D-don't mention it. It's what I can do for a friend." By this point, she lets go of him. "So, happen to know a good place to eat around this time?"

"I know a good place for starters, a café in Join Avenue."

_Join avenue, huh? Last thing I remember about that place was being given a job offer by a random businessman and refusing it, and then Rosa accepting it just like that…_Nate thought as he walked with Yancy towards the café that she mentioned. It was located at the South end of the area, nearest to the Route 4 entrance.

At first glance, the café itself wasn't anything special. It was just a simple sidestall in comparison to the larger and more prominent shops in the avenue. Once they ordered and began to eat however, Nate could see why she liked this particular place. The food and drinks were very delicious, and the place itself had a very relaxing feel to it in comparison to the rest of the area. As promised, they both had the bill split, albeit with Nate doing so reluctantly. Then, just before parting ways, it's Yancy's turn to break the silence.

"Nate, wait!"

"Hm!?"

"Just before we part ways, I think it'd be best if I registered your Xtransceiver. I feel kind of bad for calling you with mine. It got out of hand to the point my boss almost got mad at me for being behind schedule because of it… This way we can still call each other every now and then, without the problem of me lagging behind at work."

"Alright, I don't see why not. "

"Oh, one more thing. I'm usually at work, and sometimes I have trouble picking up a signal... But I'd like it if you check your Xtransceiver often and give me a call... Ah ha ha!"

"Same here actually. But I promise to keep in touch as much as possible when I'm not busy. We can even go out again when _you're _not busy…"

"That's so sweet of you, ahahaha. Well, since were done here, I'll be heading home before Mom starts worrying! Good-bye, Nate! Thanks again for everything!"

"Sure thing! I promise I'll call you too when I'm not busy with my own work!"

As he watched her leave in the direction of Nimbasa city, Nate could now be sure that this was the start of something special between him and Yancy.

* * *

_Well, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter as much as the first one. Once again, reviews, faves, and follows are appreciated. Chapter 3 will take a while, as I am still working on the details. Thanks again :))_


	3. Timeless Fate, Act 1

**Chapter 3: Timeless Fate, Act 1**

* * *

_**Author's note:** For this long chapter, I have decided to divide this part into 3 acts due to the length and detail I have put for each and every one of them. _

* * *

**Act 1: Afternoon**

**_Following that first meeting, they once again began regularly chatting with one another via their Xtransceivers for every opportunity they were given on their breaks from their jobs. And once again, whenever the opportunity presented itself, they would meet up every now and then in and around Nimbasa city, enjoying each other's company whether it be riding the Ferris wheel , trading Pokemon , or the occasional lunch or dinner date at their favorite café. They continued doing this routine for months on end._**

On one of these particular meet-ups at Nimbasa, around 6 months after their first "date", rather than the usual lunch or dinner date at the café that they would normally have, Nate is surprised to see that this time Yancy is carrying what looks like a bag containing food.

"What's with the food containers?" he asks first.

"Well, hee hee, remember that time when I told you that I liked to cook as a hobby?"

"Hmmm, now that you mention it, I do kind of remember that day. So, why bring food today?"

"Well, ahahaha, I decided to try experimenting this time. This is all stuff I cooked at home just for this occasion." As she says this, she brings out the food containers in question. Upon opening and checking the contents of one of the containers, he sees that the food in question, in this case fried rice balls, appear to be carefully and meticulously prepared. He also notices the contents of one of the other boxes containing what looks like Spaghetti & Meatballs coated with layers of cheese, and seems just as well done as the former dish.

"Wow! You really made all this? I really didn't expect it to be _this_ well done."

"Thank you so much, Nate! I wouldn't say it was easy making them though... It took me several days to make them, but I'm pretty sure you'll like them as I put extra effort on my part."

Before he can reply to her, his stomach beats him to the punch. She on the other hand is visibly amused by this.

"I guess my stomach decided to be honest with you this time around."

"Well, I'm actually just as hungry as you right now, ahahaha. Shall we start then?"

With this, they began to dig into their meals. As what she had promised him, the food not only looked good, but tasted good. While he was clearly overcome with by the fried rice ball's almost-heavenly taste, she herself was clearly enjoying the spaghetti and the fact that she was able to make someone else happy. Once they finish eating, they return the food containers to the bag.

"Wow. I'm stuffed. Guess I couldn't hold myself from enjoying each and every one of those rice balls."

"Same with the Spaghetti . Sorry for forgetting to share it with you though. I think I over-indulged myself."

"No worry. I think I should say the same for the fried rice balls."

Noticing that it's already late afternoon, they both decide to accompany each other to the gate of the amusement park as they had always done in the past. Along the way, they chat with one another.

"Nate, thanks for trying out my cooking today."

"You're welcome. I'll admit that I really enjoyed your cooking today. You should do it more often, you know."

"Hee hee, sure thing. Honestly, it's the first time I've actually had someone aside from my parents and siblings actually try my cooking out. So it really means a lot for me." She says this as they finally make it to their destination: the amusement park gate.

"Well, here we are, the gate."

"Yeah…"

" I'm guessing this is 'goodbye' for today?"

"Yup…"

Just before parting ways for the day as usual, Nate sees that his companion, rather than leaving immediately after saying goodbye, is still standing beside him, and is showing signs of hesitance.

Nate breaks the silence first. "What's wrong?"

At first, she continues trying to piece together her words with reluctance. "Well…um…" But she finally manages to stay composed.

"Uhhh, Nate, would you mind if we…tried going somewhere else?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Well, there's this fancy restaurant at this hotel in Driftveil that I've always wanted to go to. And I was wondering if…" just she's about to finish talking, he once again cuts in.

"… if I'm interested in going there with you on our next 'date'?"

"Yeah, hee hee..."

From the looks on her face, and her quieter-than-usual laugh, he could see that her face was flushed in pink from either embarrassment or something _else_. He could tell that there was more to this than what seemed.

"Uh, Yancy?"

"Yes?"

"Is there something wrong? "

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, you've been acting weird lately."

"Well…I've been wondering…"

"Wondering what?"

"…if you…"

He could now make a clear picture of what she was trying to convey the whole time to him. And a romantic picture, no less.

"…think that my hat looks silly?"

**_What._** Nate just stood there poker-faced as he put those words into head. _Now that was just…anti-climactic. And after all these months of chatting and meet-ups, too… Then again, I won't hold it against her this time. No, not after _**that** _last disaster… Welp, I better answer her before this gets even more awkward. Gulp…_

"To be honest, I actually like your hat. It's what makes you unique."

"Eh?"

"I've had similar experiences before regarding my half-pants. There were those who pointed it out, and even kept calling them shorts, which I really found annoying. Eventually though, I've gotten used to other peoples' comments and all since it's what made me stand out."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. If I were you, I'd be confident in wearing that hat. And like I said, it looks great on you. It was even partly the reason we were able to meet each other at the amusement park in the first place."

This time, he notices that her expression changes from one of embarrassment to one of relief. She was obviously flattered at his revelation. Just as he is about to say something in response, she decides to speak up first.

"You…actually like my hat?"

"Of course. There's no changing that. Like I said just now, it's what makes you stand out."

"T-thanks again, Nate." Once again, she blushes from his comforting remark.

Upon looking at her again, she apparently seems content and flattered with his answer. He then decides to return back to her first question, about the planned restaurant date in Driftveil.

"Now, about that restaurant date you mentioned. I honestly think it's a great idea, but I'm not sure if I can afford…"

"Don't worry about that."

"Hm? Don't tell me that we're going to split the bill…"

"Even better. I can pay the whole bill this time, ahahaha."

"Okay then…I think that's more or less settled then, although honestly I'd rather go for splitting the bill again..."

"Ahahaha, I don't mind."

"_Sigh…_So, do I have to wear formal attire there then?"

"Not really. But I'd wear pants and more decent looking clothes if I were you, ehehehe. It _is_ one of the best restaurants in Driftveil, after all, and not just anyone goes there, so looking decent is a must."

"Huh. Guess you have a point. Might as well wear one of my more "decent" sets of clothes then…_sigh_"

"Don't feel so bad, Nate, ahahaha. Trust me, it'll be worth it. I'll even be going in semi-formal attire as well to make up for it."

"Alright, fine. So…when are we meeting up for this one?"

"Saturday evening. If I remember it's the only time of the week were both really free from our work, so I decided it would…"

"…be the perfect time to enjoy ourselves there?"

"Ahahaha, I honestly love it when you know exactly what I'm trying to convey ahead of me."

"Hahahaha, I think I'll take that as a compliment." This time, it is Nate who blushes.

By this time, the sun has now long set, with the moon visibly appearing over the Nimbasa city skyline.

"Well, it's getting late." Nate says as he notices the night sky above them.

"Thank you again, Nate. I feel especially grateful that you really liked my cooking."

"Sure thing, Yancy. I should also thank _you _for making my day complete."

...

**_To be continued in Chapter 4 Timeless Fate, Act 2..._**

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this part as much as the first two chapters. Truly sorry for the inconvenience of not posting the whole chapter this time, as I am putting a lot of effort into making this story genuinely good and not just another smut or lemon fic "just 4 teh secksy tiem". Once again, reviews and faves appreciated :))_


	4. Timeless Fate, Act 2

**Chapter 4 Timeless Fate Act 2: Evening**

* * *

_Author's note: Once again, I apologize for the delay of this part. Thus far this is the longest chapter I have done for this story, in order to improve upon my method of storytelling, as well as to try to depict the characters in broader detail. Also note that I have made a shout-out to another fanfic author , __Qu-ko_, (specifically, her Pokémon fanfic titled "Honeymoon") in this chapter, partly as a thanks for giving me the motivation to write (and continue writing) this fic. I would also like to thank some of my friends and other acquaintances for giving me advice when I started working on this chapter. Well then, enjoy!**  
**

* * *

_**That Saturday morning, at Nate's house in Aspertia city, Nate invites Rosa over to see which of his limited array of semi-formal outfits can be deemed "appropriate" for his upcoming date…**_

"So, how does this look?" Nate says as he shows his friend one of his more "decent" sets of shirts, in this case, a white polo shirt with horizontal black stripes. By the time he stumbles upon this barely-used shirt, he has already gotten to the point of semi-desperation as evidenced by the stack of other shirts piled up around his room.

"Hmmm…" His friend says with some degree of uncertainty.

"Well?"

"Let's see. Uhmm…Try wearing it with that jacket over there!" She says as she points towards his closet over to the jacket in question, a black short-sleeved jacket with green sleeves and pockets.

"Like…this?" He says as he puts it on.

"It's…it's perfect! I mean you look a-absolutely incredible!"

"That's…that's great! So…uh… do I have to change my jeans this time and shoes this time around?"

"Actually...they kind of look pretty good with that shirt and jacket. Especially those black shoes you're wearing right now don't look half-bad the way they are now."

"R-really!?" he says this with a sigh of a relief in his tone.

"Really! I mean, for one thing, they're much better looking than those shorts you keep wearing, hehehe."

"For the last time Rosa, they're not…"

"Yeah, yeah… They're half-pants, I know…"

"_Sigh_."

"Well, I think I should prepare these for later tonight. Don't want to wrinkle them now."

Just before he enters his closet to change, Rosa suddenly asks him something.

"Oh, Nate! I almost forgot. Which hotel did you say you were going to again?"

"Wait a minute, what _was _its name again?" He says as he tries to remember while looking for something. "Uhm…Was it…?...ugh…no…Now where did I…"

After a minute, he finally produces a note Yancy had written and passed to him via recorded message the day after they had that special lunch "date" containing information on the hotel, and the restaurant in particular.

"Here we go! Let's see. It says here it's the… _Driftveil Chateau Hotel_."

"Seriously!?"

"Wait, what?"

"It's just that…I'm going there too tonight."

"Ummm, why would that be?"

"Remember the Pokémon World Tournament, right?"

"How could I _not_ forget it after losing to _**that**_ guy from Kanto not too long ago…"

"Come on Nate, you still didn't get over that incident? Anyway… I'm staying there for the upcoming tournament this Sunday, which I promised to watch and compete in."

"I see. Makes sense to me. Wait, if you're going there, why don't we just go there together? I don't really know the place that much, and I was hoping..."

Upon hearing this, Rosa's demeanor suddenly changes, apparently remembering something that had been on the back of her mind until just now.

"Well, uh… I don't think that'd be possible as I'm busy with something later…"

"And that would be?"

"Umm, ugh…I've almost forgot to do something! S-see you, Nate!" She then hurriedly rushes out of his room and out the door, presumably back to her house to prepare for whatever she forgot.

"Huh. Wonder what that was all about…" _Anyway, I've got to prepare for my own event tonight._

…

_**A few hours later, at the lobby of the Driftveil Chateau Hotel…**_

_Huh. Where is she? Maybe I shouldn't have left too early…_Nate sulks as he continues sitting on a hotel couch just outside the Driftveil Chateau café.

Barely a few seconds after this, he hears a familiar voice call out his name. When he turns to her direction, what he sees before him stuns him. Instead of her casual wear, she is instead wearing a similar but more elegant white, pink, and violet dress with sleeves. And instead of her usual sun hat, in its place is a pink and violet ribbon that goes well with the rest of her attire and her pink hair. Finally, in place of her violet shoes, she switches them out in favour for a pair of pearl white flat shoes.

"Yancy!?" he says with both surprise and amazement in his eyes. "Y-you…look incredible!"

"T-thank you so much, Nate, hee hee." She says as she tries to hide her blushing cheeks. "A-actually, you're not half-bad yourself. Glad that you finally decided to wear pants too, hehe!"

"Glad you pointed that out…"

"Ahahahaha! I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself."

Finally getting over her joke, he decides to ask her about the restaurant in front of them. "So, um…is this the restaurant you told me about last time?"

"Yup. The famous _Driftveil Chateau Café_. I've always wanted to eat here ever since it opened a few months back, but I neither had the time nor the money to go here until I met you."

Sensing her enthusiasm "I see. Since were already here, let's go in shall we? From the looks of it, I think you've been dying to go in since a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, hehe. I just can't believe that were actually here."

As they entered the restaurant together, they were instantly overwhelmed by the sight in front of them. Like what she had mentioned, the place was indeed very glamorous. The already highly-decorated walls were lined with different paintings from different regions, while jazz music was being played in the background by a group of musicians gathered near a piano in the centre.

"Damn. You were right about this place. It _is_ fancy. To think that I overlooked this place when I first went to this city too…"

"Hehe. I think you now know how _I_ feel about this place. I always thought it was beautiful from all those pictures, but to see this place up close…"

Just before she can finish her sentence, they are suddenly interrupted by man's voice from behind.

"Um, sir? Ma'am? May I help you?" the restaurant waiter behind them said.

"Oh, yes. I reserved a table here last Thursday. Yancy Ruri." She says as she shows the waiter a receipt.

Surprised by this, Nate asks her. "Wait, you reserved a table here?"

"Hehe. Don't you remember? When I said I could cover it, I meant it."

"Wait, how?"

"With my credit card, of course." She says as she pulls out said credit card from her purse.

"Funny, 'cause I brought mine just in case…"

"Ahahahaha. Well, at least now you can keep your promise of splitting the bill again like you said you would."

"Yeah…"

A few minutes later, the waiter comes back and directs them to a small table located next to a window overlooking the harbor and hands them their menus.

"What a beautiful view…" he says as he looks outside.

"Yeah... I picked this specific table because of it, hehe."

As they are taken in by the beauty of the night sky from the hotel viewpoint, they are suddenly called back to attention as the waiter returns to their table to take their orders.

"May I take your order, Sir and Ma'am?"

"So, uh, what are you having? I'm kind of stuck between the breaded cutlet and the cream of mushroom soup right now, so could you decide first?" he asks his companion, who looks just as unsure as he is.

"Hmmm, I think I'll have the…um…let's see…" she mutters as she continues browsing through the menu.

"Ummm, Nate?"

"Y-yes?"

"W-why don't we just have both of what you mentioned just now?"

"Are you sure that's fine? I was just checking out the grilled cheese sandwich…"

After several more minutes, they finally decide on their respective orders, settling with two orders each of the aforementioned cream of mushroom soup and grilled cheese sandwich, in addition to two bottles of non-alcoholic beer. While waiting for their orders to arrive, Nate, out of curiosity and boredom, starts casually conversing with Yancy in order to pass the time.

"So, uh, Yancy…"

"Hm?"

"How did you afford a credit card?"

"Well, let's just say my manager gave it to me in case of an emergency."

"Funny, I got mine for the exact same reason, except it was my boss who gave it to me..."

After around 10 minutes of conversing, their orders finally arrive.

"Here, you are Sir and Ma'am: Two grilled cheese sandwiches, two cream of mushroom soups, and two bottles of non-alcoholic beer." the waiter verifies.

"Yes, that's us." He replies.

As soon as the food is put onto their table, both of them then dig in without saying another word, completely preoccupied with the food in front of them. Compared to their favourite café at Join Avenue, the food is, unsurprisingly, much more refined, as expected from a four-star restaurant. Once they finish eating, as promised, they once again split the bill.

"Thanks a lot for introducing me to this place. I really enjoyed the food." He says to her as they leave the restaurant together.

"Don't mention it Nate, it's what I can do for a friend."

"I…"

Before he can say anything else to her, he notices a familiar face in front of the bakery just beside the entrance. And he notices him first.

"Nate!" His rival Hugh shouts.

"Hugh!? What the heck are _you_ doing here? Don't tell me you're here to challenge me again to another battle…"

"Hahaha. As much as I'd like to, I'm kind of preoccupied with the tournament tomorrow. Don't want to make my Pokemon tired the night before."

"Okay then... I'll take your word for it... So, uh, why are you in this hotel then?"

Rather than his best friend being the one to answer the question, another familiar voice joins in on their conversation. "…That's easy. We're sharing a room together for the night!"

"_Rosa!?_ I knew you'd be going here, but sharing a _room_, **with Hugh**!? What is this, some kind of honeymoon between you two!?"

"Hahahaha! Very funny, Nate, but not even close. It's just for the tournament tomorrow. Hugh here doesen't have his own credit card or even the money to afford a room in this city, so I decided to help him out by sharing the room I reserved with him."

"Right… So you two aren't dating or anything?"

"Heck, no! It's just a sleepover like when the three of us were kids, sort of…"

"Sure it is…" Nate says with a smirk on his face.

"Wait a minute." Rosa interjects. "Didn't you come here on a date yourself?"

"It's not a date, it's…ugh…it's that she invited me here for dinner…"

"She? You mean your date?" Immediately her expression changes from one of cheerfulness to one of worry.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, it's just that, I thought I saw her going outside just now while we were talking." This catches Nate's attention rather quickly and immediately he becomes concerned over his companion's whereabouts.

_Darn. I think I'd better catch up to her and see if she's all right._ "Well, I think I'll see you two around. I've got to go find her." With this, he waves goodbye to his two friends and makes his way outside.

Fortunately, he manages to catch up to Yancy, who is standing just outside the hotel entrance.

"Yancy, wait up!"

"Nate? What are you doing here? I thought you were talking with your friends."

"Well, I was, until one of them told me that you left. I got worried about you so I said goodbye to them and now I'm here."

"Y-you didn't have to…but, thanks anyway."

"I hope you can forgive me for what I did just now."

"It's fine, really…Umm, actually…I wanted to ask you a favour since it's still early…"

"And that would be?"

"Would you…um…care to…take a walk in the park next to here to pass the time?"

"Umm, sure. It's still pretty early, anyway, and my Mom probably wouldn't mind."

"T-thanks again, Nate…" She says as she embraces his arm.

"Uh, sure. Don't mention it…" Nate says with a blush on his face.

After around 2 minutes of walking without saying, they finally make it to the park north of the city. As they stroll around, Yancy suddenly interrupts the silence between them.

"Umm, Nate?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Is it okay if I ask you something?"

"Uhh, sure?" He said with a puzzled look on his face.

"When do you think is the best time for someone to confess?"

This question for some reason baffles him. "It depends, really. Also depends on what that confession is about…"

"What if it's a love confession?"

"Uh…Umm…Well…uh…"

"Is something wrong?"

"It's just that…I've confessed to someone else before, and well, um…"

"What happened?"

"I-it didn't work out, although we did remain good friends. In fact, it was actually the girl you saw earlier with my friend Hugh, my childhood friend Rosa, and it was the day I found your Xtransceiver …"

"I see. If it probably weren't for her, I don't think we would have met, hehehe…Well, to be honest, I've confessed to someone before, with similar results…"

"Who was he?"

"He was a co-worker and close friend of mine I've known ever since I started working…"

"And I'm guessing he also considered you more of a friend than anything else?"

"How did you know?"

"Let's just say that Rosa did the same thing to me that time…"

"Hehehehe. I guess that means we've got a lot more in common than I previously thought… "

"Yeah…"

A few minutes into their walk, Nate feels a slight tug on his left sleeve.

"Is it okay if we sat down? I'm need to rest a bit…"

"It's fine. I was kind of getting tired too."

After a few seconds, they finally find a park bench conveniently located under a tree, and proceed to sit on said bench, with her leaning on his shoulder. Once they get comfortable sitting on the bench, she asks him another question.

"Nate, do you like me?" she says with her eyes closed and arms wrapped around his arm.

"Of course, I've always considered you as a close friend ever since we first started talking."

"Hehehehe. I'm flattered by your reply, but…"

Before he can do anything, she grabs his shirt by the collar and pulls him closer to her, almost making full physical contact with each other.

"That's not what I meant."

"I…I don't understand…I…"

"Do you love me, Nate?"

"I…I…"

Given her flirtatious tone and the look on her face, it becomes readily apparent to him of the purpose of her question, and for that matter the events that had transpired since the week before. Rather than spit out an answer first, he decides to take another option.

"N-nate!? What are you…_mmph_…" she says just before Nate pulls her closer to him and kisses her on the lips while maintaining a firm embrace on her. While initially surprised at this turn of events, she quickly gives in to it and returns the favour to him.

They continue kissing and embracing each other passionately for what seems like an eternity, until both of them run out of breath. When they open their eyes and look at each other again, their faces are both flushed in red, both of them having clearly enjoyed what had just transpired between them.

"Yes, Yancy. I do love you!"

"N-nate…" she says with a shocked expression in addition to her already blushing cheeks.

"I've loved you ever since I first saw you in the amusement park, but I never truly realized it until you made me confess just now! I'm…I'm sorry for denying it to you this whole time, I really am…"

"Nate…"

"Yancy, could I ask you a question this time?"

Rather than saying 'yes' this time around, she nods her head instead, her face still flushed with red.

"I know this may sound a bit awkward, but…Do you… want to be my girlfriend?"

Once she hears this, her mood shifts from one of shock to a mix of reluctance, confusion, and surprise, all the while maintaining an awkward and somewhat suspicious silence. After a few more seconds though, she slightly regains her composure and gives him an answer.

"I…I can't…" she says with a hint of reluctance.

"What do you mean you can't? It's clear by now that you really like me, even to the point that you made me realize that I actually reciprocate those feelings. "

"Nate, yes, I _do _like you, but…" she says as she tries to maintain her composure. It becomes apparent from her tone that she is about to burst into tears.

"But?" Nate says with concern.

"I…I…" By now, she can no longer hold back the tears that are now falling from her already reddening eyes, with Nate growing increasingly concerned and regretful at what he had done just prior.

"Yancy, a-are you ok?"

"I…I'm s-sorry Nate!" immediately after telling him this, she suddenly stands up and runs away, leaving him alone, clueless, and all the more regretful of his actions.

_Damn damn damn! _He sulks as he tries to get over his regret. _What did I do wrong? I mean, she was literally asking me if I liked her…No no no no…argh…Should I follow her? Should I call her? What should I tell her? Dang it!_

After another apparent eternity, he eventually decides to call it a day and head back home, still regretful and completely clueless over what had transpired between him and Yancy, deciding instead to settle the matter first thing next morning, knowing following her or trying to apologize to her at this time would just make things worse for both of them.

* * *

_**P.S.: **As per previous chapters, I hope this chapter was just as enjoyable as the previous ones in terms of quality. Reviews, favorites, and follows are greatly acknowledged and appreciated :))_


	5. Timeless Fate, Act 3

**Chapter 5 Timeless Fate Act 3: Morning**

* * *

_Author's notes: Well, here it is, after about 1/1/2 months worth of fixing, editing, refining, etc. I decided to expand a bit more on Rosa's role here in the story, as the "shipper on deck" type. Also I delayed publishing this by a week thanks to going on vacation without a laptop. Well, I hope you enjoy the final version of this chapter :))_

* * *

**_By the time Nate arrives back at his house in Aspertia city, it is well past midnight. Despite his best attempts at a stealthy entry, his mom, who is still awake, notices him._**

"Nate? What's wrong?" she says, having noticed his unusual behaviour.

Rather than full-on admit to her what had happened between him and Yancy, he decides to say only half the details. "N-nothing, I'm fine. Just really tired from my meeting with my friend earlier…"

Rather than ask him further due to his obviously foul mood and the tired look on his face, she decides instead to take his word for it for the time being, despite him obviously hiding something, and allows him to call it a night.

**_The next day, Nate gets up from bed early, still feeling immense regret over what had happened the previous night. As he prepares to leave home in order to look for Yancy and apologize to her, he decides on what to do first …_**

_Alright, alright, Nate, just think straight._ _She just panicked and left me. There has to be some reason she did that… Maybe I should go to her place and talk to her... Yeah…that might help, I hope... But first, I think I should talk to Rosa. She might know what to do, yeah, considering she's the only person I know who can help me get out of situations like these, well, sort of. Then again, I really have no else to turn to at this point…_

"Well, here goes nothing_…" _He says to himself as he presses the 'dial' button on his Xtransceiver.

While initially pessimistic that she would pick up around this time due to either preparing for the upcoming tournament or still being asleep, thankfully she does pick up. What happens next though, takes both of them by surprise.

"Hello, Nate? What is it-eeeek!" she says as she realizes too late that she's using the picture mode on her side of the call.

"Rosa? I kind of need to ask you a-_woah_!" he says before being overcome by the sight in front of him.

Rosa is more or less stark naked in a bed save for her spandex, if her incredibly messed-up hair wasn't already an indication of what happened the previous night, with Hugh behind her being in a similar predicament. It becomes readily apparent to him that he was right all along- they really were dating. By now, however, he was actually rather happy for them admitting their feelings for one another, he himself having already gotten over that incident since he started to gradually develop feelings for Yancy. And speaking of Yancy, he was far more concerned with her well-being than the awkward sight in front of him.

"S-sorry Rosa! I'll call you again in a few minutes." _Beep_

A few minutes after hanging up, just as he about to call her again, he is instead surprised by a ringtone alert. When he checks the identity of the caller, as expected, it's Rosa.

"Hello? Rosa? Sorry for what happened just now. I…"

This time, when he checks her side of the call, she's in her usual shirt, albeit wrinkled from clearly being thrown to the floor, with her hair tied into a pony tail this time around. "Yeah, yeah, just get it over with…So, Nate, why call me at around 6:30 AM in the morning, _hmm_?" It's pretty clear that she's more than annoyed at him for ruining her apparent intimate moment with his best friend.

"Well, um…uhh…I…"

"You ran into a problem with your date last night, didn't you?" she snarks.

"H-how did you know?"

"Well, you ran off in a hurry last night looking for Yancy. Does that not count as enough proof that something happened between you two?"

"Wait, how did you know her name was Yancy?"

"She didn't tell you? We've known each other as acquaintances since a few months back. I had a feeling it was her, since I only saw her back when she was leaving when I saw you in the lobby."

"Huh. Makes sense considering she did tell me a lot of stories about her enjoyment in participating in Musicals, and I even remember her mentioning someone that fitted your description …"

"Yup, that was me. Anyway, that's beside the point. You called me so I could help you straighten this problem of yours out, right? "

"Pretty much… I really have no one else to turn to except you on this one…"

"Alright, alright, I'll forgive you for earlier, since I'm your friend after all, and friends look out for each other …So… what exactly happened between you two last night? I saw that same look on your face when I told you that she left, and I think I might be able to help if you give me all the details of what exactly happened..."

From there, he tells her everything that had happened last night to him in detail, from beginning to end.

"…Wait, you _kissed _her?"

"I was just getting to that. Her face when she pulled me next to her on that bench, when she was asking me if I loved her, it's like she was also asking me to kiss her…"

"No wonder you ran into a problem last night, she must've thought you were trying to date rape her, hehehe!" she says with a impish smile on her face.

"Rosa, this is serious! Just…just let me finish the details, ok? Sheesh…"

"Yeah, yeah... Alright…"

By the time he tells her the last bits of the story, her tone changes back to seriousness mixed with genuine concern for her friend, with he on the other hand once again filled with regret from having to retell the entire thing to her.

"I see…that _is_ kind of depressing …From the looks of it, I think it had something to do with the timing of your confession. Otherwise, it could be something in the lines of a miscommunication, or even something that happened to her in the past. Really, I can't see any other reasons for that to happen…"

"So, uh…what are you suggesting?"

"Talk to her. In person." She says with a dead-serious tone.

"But I don't even know where she…"

"Don't worry about that. You should be lucky I took down her address a few months back."

"Wait, how did you find out her address?"

"Acquaintances, remember? Well, a few months back, I needed a place to stay for the night to attend this one late-night Musical, and she gladly lent me the key to her condo unit in nearby Castelia city."

"She has a condo unit!?" he remarks in surprise. Despite all the stories they've been sharing to one another in the past few months, he is still taken aback by this and the fact that she and Rosa are actually acquaintances.

"Well, she said she needed one for her job since her father's house was far from her workplace."

"What about the address to her father's house?"

"I don't have any info on the latter, but I have a pretty good feeling that she's in the former. Trust me, I wouldn't want to talk to anyone after feeling that bad from a date gone horribly wrong."

"Good point…So, uh… where exactly in Castelia city is this condo unit of hers?"

"Let's see here…If I remember it's near Gym Street, the condominiums next to the current Medal office, room number 3002."

"Alright Rosa, thanks for everything. I'm sorry that I interrupted your morning with Hugh, and for making you miss the World Tournament."

"Don't worry about the tournament part. I already decided to skip out on it after a certain someone here forgot to wake me up at 5:00 AM…"

"…Well maybe if you didn't seduce me last night I wouldn't have forgotten about it!" Hugh says to her in response. From what Nate could see on the other line, he was wearing an obviously wrinkled

"Heh. Whatever… At least I wasn't the one who gave in so quickly to temptation." She replies as she sticks out her tongue at her friend-turned- lover.

"Umm, guys… I'm still here, you know…" Nate butts in.

"Oh, Nate. Almost forgot you were there. S-sorry about that… I'm just a little bit sore over missing out the tournament…" his best friend says in apology.

"I heard that story you told Rosa just now. She's right, you two really need to talk it over. It may be difficult at first, but that's part of a relationship. Trust me, I've already experienced these kinds of things already with you-know-who here. And to be honest, I kind of feel bad now for interrupting your date with her last night…"

"Don't worry about it Hugh. I'm not mad at you for last night. I think was partly my fault to begin with…" he says to him reassuringly.

Before Hugh can reply back, Rosa butts in this time around. "Uhh, Hugh, shouldn't we let Nate here do what he needs to do now?" It becomes pretty apparent from her looks and tone of what she's saying to the two of them, in both ways no less.

Just as he is about to leave the two lovebirds alone for good, Rosa gives him a last word of advice.

"Oh, Nate, one more thing before you before hang up. Make sure you explain _everything_ to her. Just do what I said and things will straighten out between you two. Oh, and if you mess this up and just make things worse, I won't forgive you for earlier for wasting my time here…" She then promptly hangs up.

_Sigh. _"Well, here goes nothing_…_" he says to himself before sending out his Braviary and flying off.

**_A few minutes later, at Castelia city's Gym Street…_**

"Alright, this should be it…" he says to himself as he checks out the building in front of him. True enough, it's the same building Rosa was referring to. Remembering what Rosa had last told him, he is overcome by feelings of both nervousness from Rosa's last message and regret from last night's events. But despite this, he continues on anyway, knowing that his childhood friend was still right, it would make things worse if he didn't do anything to fix his strained friendship with the girl he now realized he loved, and that the former would never forgive him for what had transpired between them earlier.

As he makes his way into the building, he notices that the atmosphere of the place is relatively simple, despite it looking like a high-class place from the outside. Considering that Yancy is apparently the quiet type around others, it's no surprise to him that she would pick this kind of place to live in.

Before he can fully grasp the lobby's atmosphere, a voice from the counter calls his attention.

"Excuse me, sir. How may I be of help?" the guard asks him.

"Umm, I'm looking for a Yancy…"

"…Ms. Ruri? She's in her unit on the 30th floor. Just don't forget to sign the guest list first."

"Alright, thanks." He says to the guard as he signs said guest list next to him.

Upon arriving at the door to her unit on the 30th floor, he knocks on her door furiously, despite his best attempts at maintaining his composure. Eventually, someone answers from the other side.

"H-hold on, I'm coming…" a familiar female voice says as she opens the door.

When she opens the door, both of them are surprised by the sights in front of them. While Nate is stunned at the fact that she's in her nightwear, white pyjama tops and shorts which complement her currently messy pink hair. She on the other hand is surprised by the fact that he was able to find her condo unit, as well as his mere presence in front of her. For what seems like a few minutes, they continue gazing awkwardly at one another until Yancy breaks the silence between them.

"N-nate!? W-what are you doing here? H-how did you…" she says both with hesitance and surprise.

"Rosa told me…"

"Oh, I see…s-she told you…Actually, I didn't know you two…knew one another until l-last night…Anyway, w-why exactly did you come to see me?"

"I-I'm here to talk…erm, explain…about…"

"Nate, come in, please…we can talk about it inside…I n-needed to tell you something too…" she says before he can finish explaining.

Once inside, he takes a good look at the inside of her condominium. Like the rest of the building, her unit maintains an aura of simplicity to it, reflecting her calm, quiet, and relaxed personality. The living room is surprisingly simple, the walls being lined with wooden picture frames containing paintings depicting pokémon from other regions, with a flat screen TV surrounded by three wooden couches and a coffee table in the centre. The kitchen on the other hand is dominated by a white finish, albeit with the addition of violet tiles on the floor. The dining room, which is in-between, is dominated by a large rectangular table covered with white cloth, surrounded by several similar-looking chairs. Finally, the hallway which leads to the master's bedroom is overlooked by a large glass sliding door leading to the balcony.

As they make it to the centre of the living room, she turns around to face him.

"Nate, p-please…sit down…" She says. With this he sits right next to her on the largest couch facing towards the TV, more-or-less similar to how they were sitting on the park bench.

"Yancy, I…"

Before he can continue any further, she stops him again in his tracks. "A-actually, I should be the one to apologize f-for last night…"

"Y-you don't have to…"

"No Nate…it's…it's…my…" she says as tears begin to flow from her eyes once more. Out of immediate concern for her, he moves closer and holds her.

"Y-Yancy?"

"I-I…I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?"

"N-nate…I shouldn't have…run away…I shouldn't have left…you there…" by now she was clearly letting her negative emotions out into his chest, her eyes turning red once more. Unlike last time, however, this time it was out of genuine feelings for him.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I-I…if y-you think I'm mad at you…for…I-last night…I'm…not…" she says to him in-between her fits of sobbing "I f-feel so stupid…for…f-for…leaving y-you like that…I…I think y-you must hate me…for leaving you like that…"

"I don't."

"N-nate?"

"I don't hate you. To be honest, I thought it was my own fault for making you cry. Until just now…I was filled with nothing but remorse…"

"Nate…T-thank you…"

…

When she finally manages to regain her composure a few minutes later, she gets up from his lap and confesses to him everything that had happened, including the reason why she ran away from him.

"…Off…guard!? You mean…you weren't expecting me to…"

"I only e-expected you to confess to me that night, not for you to suddenly kiss me …_Although_… ehehe, t-to be honest… I really enjoyed it … I wouldn't mind if we… " she stops as she apparently realizes something.

Immediately after this, she glances aside, apparently unsure of what to tell him next.

"Umm…?" she asks all of a sudden. "C-could you, uh…move closer to me? I need to tell you something…"

"Uh, sure…?"

As he gets closer to where she's sitting, she whispers something to him. "Please, Nate. Hold me…"

"H-huh!? W-wait, what are you-"

Before he can do anything, she wraps herself in his arms and gets even closer to him, to the point that they are almost face-to-face with another. Without second thought, she presses her lips against his. While initially surprised at her actions, he eventually gives in, knowing that there was no point in resisting. More or less, it was a repetition of what had transpired last night, albeit with her kissing him first instead of the other way around.

For what seems like another apparent eternity, they kiss each other passionately until both of their faces are flushed in red from having running out of breath.

After a few seconds, they both admit their true feelings to one another while firmly embraced.

"Nate. I love you…and thank you…"

"Yancy, I love you too…"

A few minutes later, once they manage to recover from their breathlessness, she then offers him to stay over for breakfast, which he politely accepts. As with the food she had prepared during their lunch date, the Belue berry pancakes she prepares this time around are just as well-made.

"Wow, Yancy. These are great!" he tells her after finishing his second plate of pancakes.

"I'm glad you really like them, ahaha. I put all my love into making them, just like last time."

"I can tell." He says before enjoying another piece.

A few hours later, after both of them finish eating and cleaning up, they decide to continue spending the day together, she having already informed her boss about skipping work for the day due to "not feeling well" from the other night.

"…S-say, Nate…" she says hesitantly.

"Hm? Is something wrong again?"

"Ahahaha, n-not really… I just wanted to ask you something: do you umm…remember last night, when you asked me if I wanted to, ahaha…b-be your girlfriend?"

"Y-yeah, w-wait… why are you asking me this thing agai-… uhh…wait, what are you…!?" while still at a loss for words, she grabs him and pulls herself closer to him, catching him in her arms in a firm embrace. This causes him to blush both out of both surprise and at the awkwardness of their positions.

"In truth, I'm actually ok with it…" she mutters to him as she continues in her firm embrace.

"Huh? C-could you repeat…that…last one?"

"I'm your girlfriend now."

"Y-yancy. I- I don't know…Honestly, I don't know what to say right now…"

"You don't have to say anything, ahaha. I just…want to share every moment with you from now on…"

And, just like that, they were now officially a couple. Soon after letting go from their embrace, they set off on their first date together, now as boyfriend and girlfriend.

* * *

_Once again, I hope it was as good as the first four. This is pretty much the conclusion to the Timeless Fate arc as well, so I hope it was a good end to this portion of the story. I'm currently working on the next arc and few chapters, so have some , faves, and follows are GREATLY appreciated._


End file.
